


Famous/Celebrity Student (version 2)

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchester, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean becomes a local celebrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous/Celebrity Student (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to greeneyes_fan for agreeing to beta! Kripke owns all. (Originally posted: 7/5/10)

Dean had noticed the looks; they had zeroed in on him when he’d pulled into the school parking lot. After hunting for a few years with his dad, he knew what it meant when the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Someone was looking at him, and trying to be covert about it.

The looking might have been bad, but the whispering was even worse.

It started the second Dean opened the door into the main hall, slithering and hissing along the tiles until the sounds were almost indistinguishable from one another.

But Dean could hear enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut and hold in a silent groan.

Great. A guy couldn’t do anything in this town without it coming back to bite him on the ass.

“That’s Dean Winchester!” one girl squealed into her friend’s ear. Her volume wasn’t nearly as subtle as she must have thought it was, because her friend winced with discomfort and ducked away, and Dean could hear every word.

“Isn’t he the guy that-”

“I heard there were five guys, and-”

“She actually thanked him by-”

“Dean had his hand down-”

“He refused the rew-”

“He slipped out when the reporters-”

“Jenny Gilbertson saw the whole thing-”

Dean pretended he couldn’t hear or see what was going on around him, heading straight for his locker and snatching whatever book his hand landed on first, before ducking down the stairwell and hiding out in the boys bathroom.

His dad was going to kill him. 

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even the teachers seemed to have heard the news. He was met with smiles, rather than the usual exasperated expressions, and a quiz he was sure he’d failed the previous day came back with a much higher grade than he deserved, particularly since the only part of the book he’d read was the back of the jacket. But the messy note underneath that large red letter on top indicated that he had “ _a unique interpretation of the material that showed an innate understanding of the author’s message. The unspoken comparison of Ahab to a vigilante on a quest for revenge, and the effect of his obsession on his seafaring family was surprisingly insightful…_.”

Really, Dean just thought the Ahab guy was pissed off that the whale took away his normal life, and he was going to hunt its ass down and make it pay, even if he had to drag down his entire crew with him.

The day didn’t get any better from there; the stares and whispers only continued, expanding like the Blob to take over the entire school. He would have assumed that, since he was the new kid, everyone would lose interest before the lunch bell rang, and Tommy Anderson’s latest girlfriend, or the fact that Lucy Welbert forgot to wear underwear to cheerleading practice yesterday, would soon become the hot topic of conversation.

Dean was wrong.

Lunch was a nightmare. Dean could only assume he was the prime subject of discussion when he entered the cafeteria, with the way the volume in the room increased and the chairs squeaked on the tile as they turned in his direction. Dean grabbed a lunch tray, threw something edible on it, and flew by the cashier, tossing a few bucks her way.

He ate his lunch in the Shop class, hidden behind a stripped Buick, and wondered if this day could get any worse. 

                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had just left fifth period Spanish, Senora Flores blabbering something about the _muy importante persona en la clase_. Dean had just nodded and smiled, not understanding a word coming out of her mouth as she pinched his cheek, before finally handing over the bathroom pass.

He made his escape into the hallway, swinging the pass in his hand, needing a few minutes alone in order to save his sanity. He’d barely reached the end of the hall when the speakers crackled to life, and the principal’s avuncular voice spilled heartily through the halls.

 _“Good afternoon, Smeaton High! I’d like to announce an assembly that will take place during sixth period tomorrow. As you all know, we have someone very special in our midst, and Smeaton High would like to honor its very own hero, Dean Winchester. Mayor Rigly may even stop by to say a few words of thanks-”  
_  
The side door slammed closed behind Dean, cutting off the rest of the announcement. 

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean barely got the motel room door open, when his father’s voice grumbled, “What did you do?!”

Dean shrank a little at the annoyed tone, glancing up at his father who was standing in the archway into the kitchenette, holding up today’s newspaper and pointing at the lead story.

 _Local Youth Interrupts Rob-_

The rest of the headline was folded over, though the picture underneath spoke volumes, Dean’s school ID photo taking up nearly a quarter of the page.

He groaned, falling back on the sagging couch. “The guy had a gun-”

“So I read. Did you take him down?”

“Um…yeah,” Dean said, looking a little confused.

“Did anyone get hurt?”

“No….”

“Good job.” Dean looked surprised at the praise, and glanced upward to see a smile flash over his father’s face, before his usual stern expression took its place. “Next time, avoid the press.”

“I know!” Dean groaned again. “I got out of there as quick as I could. I didn’t think anyone had seen anything….”

“Small towns, Dean. Headline was probably between you or Mr. Artez’ two headed chicken.”

“He has a two headed chicken?” Dean asked, intrigued.

John tossed the newspaper in Dean’s direction. “Page 2.”

When John turned to go back into the kitchen, Dean said reluctantly, “Um…Dad?”

“Yeah?” He turned to face Dean at his son’s obvious hesitance.

“They’re having an assembly tomorrow….” At John’s raised eyebrow, Dean admitted, “for me….”

John studied his son, before a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “And you want out of it?”

“Yes, _please_! I’ll wash the car for a month!”

John laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll call the school and tell them we’ve had a family emergency, and will be leaving tonight. I don’t think they could pull anything together before then.”

“Thank you,” Dean said sincerely, slumping back in his seat.

“But on one condition….”

“What?”

“You have to tell Sammy we’re leaving.”  



End file.
